Crossbones
Brock Rumlow was a HYDRA agent within S.H.I.E.L.D., and a STRIKE team commander. He is a world-class hand-to-hand combatant, with extensive experience in various street fighting, martial arts, and military combat techniques. During the HYDRA Uprising, Rumlow was ordered to lead the HYDRA team and assassinate Captain America, until Rumlow was nearly killed during the Battle at the Triskelion, gaining horrific facial scars. Once he recovered, and hearing that Alexander Pierce had died, Rumlow escaped from the hospital and, assuming the codename Crossbones, became a mercenary, setting out on a path to exact revenge and make anyone involved in his downfall suffer the same pain and loss he endured. He lured the Avengers into a public fight in which he personally fought Captain America. Although he was defeated, Crossbones activated a bomb hidden within his suit and, despite Scarlet Witch's best efforts to contain the blast, killed himself and dozens of innocent people in the resulting explosion. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Brock Rumlow was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who, over time, was tasked with leading a STRIKE team. As the leader of a STRIKE team, he often partnered with Captain America and Black Widow after they joined S.H.I.E.L.D. During his career, he became a double agent for HYDRA, a terrorist organization with a goal to create a fascist New World Order.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Zodiac One operation saw Rumlow assisting in the recovery of the stolen Zodiac weapon and the apprehension of the terrorists that stole it. During one of their missions together, Rumlow, partnered with Rogers and Romanoff, was able to stop a terrorist group led by a man only known as Baker from launching an attack with the stolen Zodiac weapon in Chicago. Rogers and Rumlow defeated most of the terrorists while Romanoff took care of Baker himself. She was not able to defeat him; however, after his men had fallen, he could not defeat three of them, so Baker tried to flee by throwing himself from a window. As Captain America was unwilling to let Baker escape with the Zodiac, he too jumped off the Skydeck and struggled with Baker in mid-air. Unwilling to die in the fall, Baker released the Zodiac to Rogers and activated his parachute, while Rumlow snared Captain America in mid-air back on the Skydeck with a grappler arrow.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Retaking the Lemurian Star ]] Agent Brock Rumlow and his STRIKE team, led by Captain America and Black Widow, were sent on a mission to recapture the''Lemurian Star, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship which had been hijacked by Georges Batroc and his pirates. Once Rumlow had debriefed the team on the details of the plan, Rogers left the Quinjet first, when Jack Rollins questioned if he had jumped out without a parachute, Rumlow confirmed that he had. Rumlow and STRIKE team joined Rogers moments later, with Rumlow shooting a pirate who had Rogers at gunpoint. Rumlow and Rollins made their way through the ship, taking a key position outside the kitchen where the hostages were being held. Once Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were in position, they killed Batroc's subordinates and rescued the hostages, including Jasper Sitwell. While Rumlow made his way off the ship, Rogers battled Georges Batroc who eventually escaped. The Death of Nick Fury ]] Rumlow accompanied STRIKE to the hospital when Director Nick Fury was shot and killed by a mysterious assassin. When he received a call from the Triskelion, Rumlow informed Steve Rogers that he needed to return to S.H.I.E.L.D. to debrief with Alexander Pierce. Rogers initially delayed as he was speaking to Natasha Romanoff, but Rumlow insisted that they had to leave immediately. Rumlow and the STRIKE team accompanied him back to the Triskelion. HYDRA Uprising Chase of Captain America ]] Rogers' meeting with Alexander Pierce resulted in Rogers being declared an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. by Pierce due to having key information about the death of Fury, which could endanger HYDRA's secrets. Rumlow and the STRIKE team attempted to capture Steve Rogers inside an elevator; Rumlow spoke to Rogers to gain his trust, noting that he had been sorry to hear about the death of Nick Fury. ]] However, Rogers soon became suspicious and gave the team a chance to escape; they refused and attempted to capture Rogers using Magnetic Handcuffs. After a brief fight, Rumlow and Rogers were the last men standing. Rumlow told Rogers the fight was not personal and attacked Rogers with his Taser Rods. Although he was able to momentarily gain the upper hand, Rumlow was quickly defeated when Captain America knocked him out by throwing him against the roof of the elevator before escaping the building. ]] Rumlow led the ensuing manhunt against Rogers under the orders of Alexander Pierce and Jasper Sitwell. HYDRA was able to track him to a mall in Washington, D.C. when he and Natasha Romanoff activated a flash drive with a tracker on it. Rumlow arrived at the mall with his STRIKE team including Jack Rollins, all eager to gain revenge of their defeat in the elevator, but despite a long search, they failed to spot the fugitives. Calling the Winter Soldier Later, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were located at Camp Lehigh, where Arnim Zola's computer hard-drive was located. Alexander Pierce destroyed the camp with a missile in an attempt to kill them. Rumlow explored the area, looking through the rubble for their corpses and discovered a pair of shoeprints, telling him that Rogers and Romanoff had survived and escaped. Rumlow reported back to base and told them to call in the Winter Soldier. ]] Rumlow and his STRIKE team captured Captain America, together with Black Widow and Falcon on the streets of Washington, D.C. after they had a prolonged fight with the Winter Soldier. As Rumlow and his team surrounded the three with their guns drawn, he noticed Jack Rollins attempting to execute Rogers by shooting him in the back of his head, Rumlow saw a news helicopter watching overhead and ordered him to stop and wait until they were clear of the media. Rumlow then took their captives to a secure location to execute them free of any media interference. As they stepped from the van, Rumlow turned to some of his team and ordered them to dig three graves for Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson. He and Jack Rollins led a team to the van and opened the doors with their guns drawn, only to find that Rogers and his team had escaped with help from Maria Hill and a Mouse Hole device to cut through the vehicle. ]] Rumlow and Jack Rollins escorted Alexander Pierce to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank to begin questioning the Winter Soldier, who was struggling to understand why he seemed to remember Captain America from a past life. Rumlow acted as Pierce's bodyguard as he began questioning the Winter Soldier. Rumlow watched closely as the Winter Soldier was beaten and Pierce ordered his memories to be wiped once again so he could attack Rogers. Battle at the Triskelion ]] Rumlow made his way into the control center of the Triskelion to ensure the launch of the Helicarriers while Captain America revealed HYDRA's infiltration within S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Cameron Klein refused to help, Rumlow threatened to shoot him in the head. Sharon Carter defended Klein by putting a gun to Rumlow's head. Rumlow surrendered, dropping his sidearm, only to draw a knife which he used to cut Carter, causing her to drop her weapon. A gunfight between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA agents ensued, but Rumlow was able to get the Helicarriers in the air and escape. agents]] On his way through the Triskelion, Rumlow managed to kill several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, using his knife and disarming various agents to take their weapons and shoot others. He received a call informing him that Black Widow and Nick Fury had attacked and captured Alexander Pierce. Knowing that the capture of Pierce put Project Insight at risk of being stopped, Rumlow made it his priority to get to Pierce and protect him so HYDRA's plan could go underway. ]] As he went to protect Pierce, Rumlow was cornered and ambushed by Sam Wilson. However, he was soon able to knock Wilson to the ground with a head-butt. Rumlow prepared for a long fight and told Wilson that their fight was going to hurt as HYDRA did not take prisoners, bragging that Wilson was out of his depth in challenging him. Wilson simply told him to shut up as they began to fight, charging at each other and exchanging blows. As Rumlow gained the upper hand, he threw his opponent across the room while taunting him that he was out of his depth fighting HYDRA, but while doing this he did not spot the incoming Helicarrier until it was too late and it crashed into the side of the building. Rumlow attempted to flee but was soon knocked over and crushed by the crumbling building. Rumlow survived despite being badly wounded, gaining horrific scars, and was taken away by medics. "Crossbones" Deserting HYDRA on Lagos.]] Months later, Rumlow watched a report on the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. from his hospital bed. Disillusioned and furious at HYDRA's defeat, he assaulted his nurse and escaped. Recovering some items from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s research and development labs, he set up an arms sale to draw out HYDRA, on whom he opened fire to send the message he no longer worked for them while getting some satisfaction by subjecting them to the pain he suffered. He took up the alias "Crossbones" and was soon spotted in Lagos, Nigeria, drawing the attention of Captain America and Falcon.Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic'' Lagos Catastrophe Seeking to draw out the Avengers and cause a devastating attack, Crossbones and some mercenaries participated in the theft of a biological agent at an Institute for Infectious Diseases laboratory in Lagos, Nigeria. Crossbones' men drove a truck through the entrance before opening fire on the guards, filling the building with poisonous gas. Crossbones made his way through the building until he found a chemical weapon and stole it. However, they were soon confronted by the Avengers who interfered and fended off Crossbones' mercenaries before seeking him out. ]] As Crossbones left the building, he saw Black Widow attacking his men and charged at her. Widow fought against the terrorist before attempting to electrocute him with a Taser Disk on his exposed neck. Crossbones, however, informed her that he did not feel pain like that anymore before locking her inside a tank and dropping a grenade in with her, killing his own men while Widow barely managed to escape by using one of the mercenaries as a human shield. Crossbones and his remaining mercenaries got in their armored vehicle and attempted to escape from their attackers as Falcon hunted them down. Crossbones gave the chemical weapon to one of his men before they crashed and departed, with each of the soldiers running in an opposite direction hoping to mislead the Avengers. Before long, all the men had been killed and the weapon had been secured and taken away by Redwing. ]] Crossbones attacked and fought Captain America, furiously attempting to beat him to death for nearly killing him during the Battle at the Triskelion, using his new battlesuit's upgrades to his advantage. Although his new battlesuit gave Crossbones strength that rivaled Rogers' own, he was unable to defeat him in combat and eventually his opposition had the upper hand when Captain America was able to rip off his armored gauntlets. Death ]] Captain America demanded Rumlow to reveal for whom he was working; Rumlow claimed that it was the Winter Soldier who was pulling his strings before arming a bomb applied in his suicide vest, intending to take Captain America with him. Scarlet Witch used her powers to contain the explosion as Rumlow screamed in anguish. She was able to whisk him away from Rogers but unintentionally placed him next to a building with Wakandan nationals. Rumlow was among those who perished in the resulting explosion after Maximoff couldn't contain the blast.Captain America: Civil War Personality Rumlow was extremely loyal to HYDRA, as well as being slightly cocky, as when he saved Captain America aboard the Lemurian Star. He had a strong attitude, as well as a tendency to go to extreme lengths to do things, as when he threatened to kill Cameron Klein if he did not launch the Insight Helicarriers. Rumlow was also willing to sacrifice two of his men to kill Black Widow with a grenade. Abilities *'Expert Tactician: '''Due to his military training, Rumlow is a highly skilled strategist with extensive knowledge in warfare and military combatives. After abandoning HYDRA and becoming Crossbones, Rumlow was able to stay ahead of the Avengers and law enforcement for six months. He was able to swiftly escape various scenes where he had staged heists or attacks. When he and his mercenaries planned to storm an infectious disease facility, Rumlow used a garbage truck to break into the area to avoid suspicion. *'Master Martial Artist': Rumlow is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. He was able to evade the knives thrown by one of the men in Baker's terrorist cell and easily defeat him, able to fight evenly against Black Widow, and hold his own against Captain America for the longest when the whole STRIKE team tried to subdue him, though he was ultimately defeated. He also dominated Falcon in their fight and mocked him for being in a superior fighting level, as Wilson only hit Rumlow when he ambushed him. Whilst in his Battlefield Suit Rumlow managed to go toe to toe against Captain America a super soldier with reflexes faster than any human. *'Expert Marksman': Rumlow is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting, being able to, among other things, shoot a rope with a crossbow to catch Captain America to prevent him from falling from a building, or accurately land a single shot to a target's head while parachuting. *'Spy': Rumlow managed to hide his true identity as a HYDRA sleeper agent from S.H.I.E.L.D., forming a partnership with Captain America and Black Widow in the process. *'Nigh-Immunity to Pain: When he was severely burned, Rumlow's pain receptors were damaged, resulting in him being almost completely immune to pain. When Black Widow attempted to electrocute him with her gauntlets, Crossbones informed her that he did not feel pain the way he did before, yet he still screamed in pain as his suicide vest went off. Equipment Weapons *Taser Rod: While attempting to capture Captain America, Rumlow and his STRIKE team used Taser Rods to weaken the super soldier and arrest him. However, they quickly learned that the Rods were not strong enough to stop Captain Rogers and he escaped. * : Rumlow's personal handgun during his career as a STRIKE operative. He carried it while looking for Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff in a mall in Washington, D.C. He also used it to threaten Cameron Klein inside the Triskelion, but he was forced to drop the weapon. * : A regular handgun that Rumlow had to use after losing his custom handgun. Rumlow obtained this pistol from a deceased S.H.I.E.L.D. agent while navigating inside the Triskelion to ensure HYDRA's plans. * : The Glock 19 pistol is the standard sidearm carried by STRIKE operatives, and, as such, Rumlow carried it as his main sidearm during missions. He used it to threaten Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff in Washington, D.C., right before capturing them following a confrontation against the Winter Soldier. * : Sharon Carter's weapon of choice. Rumlow disarmed her and took the gun for himself to escape from loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agents inside the Helicarrier Control Room at the Triskelion. * : The standard weapon used by S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Team members, that Rumlow used while trying to capture Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff in Camp Lehigh. * : A bullpup assault rifle that Rumlow carried on a mission to retake the Lemurian Star and liberate hostages inside. He used it even before landing on the ship, killing a pirate that was about to attack Captain America, and navigated with it inside the ship. *'''Magnetic Bomb: An advanced explosive that was capable of attaching to magnetic surfaces before detonating. During the skirmish with the Avengers in Lagos, Rumlow threw this bomb onto Captain America's Shield, forcing Rogers to throw the shield away to prevent civilian casualties while allowing Rumlow to attack Rogers by surprise. Others *'Battlefield Suit': After leaving HYDRA and becoming a mercenary, Rumlow began wearing a specialized body armor alongside a standard tactical combat suit. Rumlow also wore a helmet, which served to hide his facial scars. **'Weaponized Gauntlets': Crossbones wears specialized gauntlets that a have hydraulic functions that grant him superhuman strength. They boosted his physical attributes enough that he was even a match for Captain America, who is a super-soldier. The gauntlets also have large retractable blades hidden inside. **'Explosive Vest': Crossbones' suit contained a hidden explosive vest, designed to be used as a last resort against his opponents. After being defeated in battle by Captain America, Rumlow activated the vest, intending to take Captain America with him, but Scarlet Witch intervened and moved the explosion away. *'Gas Mask': Rumlow utilized a gas mask to protect himself from the toxic gas his mercenaries used to clear the IFID Headquarters. Relationships Allies *HYDRA - Former Allies turned Enemies **Alexander Pierce † - Leader **Jasper Sitwell † - Former Ally **STRIKE ***Jack Rollins - Subordinate Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Former Director **Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director **Sharon Carter - Former Colleague **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Colleague turned Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Former Colleague turned Enemy **Cameron Klein - Former Colleague turned Hostage *Baker *Georges Batroc *Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes - Ally turned Enemy *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague turned Enemy **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Trivia *In the comics, Crossbones is an agent of the Red Skull, and became romantically involved with his daughter Sin. *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Brock Rumlow wears equipment under his Bulletproof Vest that is meant as a reference to his attire in the comics.Brock Rumlow's Equipment *In spite of the character's apparent suicide bombing in Civil War, Frank Grillo indicated that we haven't seen the last of the character; addressing his short filming schedule prior to the film's release. http://comicbook.com/2015/05/27/frank-grillo-teases-that-crossbones-might-not-be-done-with-capta/ https://twitter.com/FrankGrillo/status/727647898536566784 https://twitter.com/FrankGrillo/status/727647898536566784 https://twitter.com/FrankGrillo/status/729802532608872448 http://abcnews.go.com/Entertainment/crossbones-alive-captain-america-civil-war/story?id=40257813 References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:STRIKE Members Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:High Body Count Category:Bodyguards Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Crossbones